User talk:Draevan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xaro Xhoan Daxos page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 2012-07-04T21:33:38 Pronunciation Guide The Pronunciation guide page is not a comprehensive guide to pronunciation. It is an archive of an internal correspondence that HBO had in Season 1. That's why it is locked from anonymous editing. "Myr" wasn't on the list in Season 1. I do hope we get a new pronunciation guide for new names in seasons 2 and 3.--The Dragon Demands 23:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler policy Several of your recent edits have violated the spoiler policy: The show has been ambiguous so far about the Sack of Winterfell in particular. Please edit with our audience in mind; this site is about the TV series and information from the books should only be included if the TV series has covered the same part of the story.--Opark 77 06:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :He is one of the senior producers and the series third most frequent writer. They have shown the sack from Bran's perspective only with minimal explanation of what happened.--Opark 77 17:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The Tickler Chiswyck may yet feature later; because he hasn't been established in the show we shouldn't say much about him.--Opark 77 23:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Since they are two separate continuities we are not going to rule it out. There is a wiki for the books if you are solely concerned with that continuity.--Opark 77 23:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :No, the point of our in the books section is to compare events from the television series with events from the books. It is crucial that we do so without spoiling anything that might occur in the television series for viewers who have not read the books. If it hasn't happened at all in the show then we don't write about it.--Opark 77 00:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think the spoiler policy is pretty clear: "This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed."--Opark 77 00:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Bullet point lists When writing a list with bullet points pleased can you use an asterix (*) at the beginning of each entry rather than a hyphen (-), the asterix will then automatically format it into a decent looking list.--Opark 77 20:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Book to show comparisons Have you watched "Valar Morghulis" yet? If not please refrain from writing further comparisons between it and the books. You are making errors that seem to stem from not having actually experienced both of the things you are comparing for example the episode does not actually show Osha killing Luwin; it is suggested in an almost identical manner to the books.--Opark 77 20:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'm glad you have watched it, please try and be more careful that your writing is factually accurate.--Opark 77 21:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Block The show is ambiguous about who perpetrated the sack of Winterfell. This is a site for viewers of the television series; even in discussing the books we don't post spoilers explaining something that is left deliberately ambiguous at this point in the show. I have blocked you from editing for 1 week. If you continue to post spoilers when you return I will block you for 1 month. A third violation of our policy will result in a 1 year block.--Opark 77 21:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) So, let me see if I get this right: we have a page designed to list the differences between the series and the books, where we can't actually list the differences between the series and the books. Even posting that character X having a different hair color is a spoiler. This is the first wikia I've ever seen with a rule that makes so little sense. And why am I being targeted specifically? Anyone who posts on the differences page is giving away spoilers.Draevan13 21:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No, you still don't seem to grasp our spoiler policy despite our earlier discussions about it. You are being targeted specifically because you broke the rule. It is fallacious to say that anyone who posts on the differences page is breaking the policy when the policy sets out what information from the books we will accept. The spoiler policy clearly states that it is permissible to post information that has been covered by the television series. It also clearly states that we will not accept contributions that cover plot points that the television series has not yet reached. Just think of it as a timeline. Events that are concurrent with, or before, the point that the show has reached are fine. Events that have not been covered in the television show are spoilers. Direct comparison of things that are different to the way they have been established in the television show like the hair color of featured characters is fine. Explaining who perpetrated the Sack of Winterfell when the show has been ambiguous about it is not allowed. If you find the spoiler policy difficult to understand then I suggest that you stop writing about the books and contribute something about the television show instead. The coverage of the television show at A Wiki of Ice and Fire is not as thorough as it is here and I am sure they would welcome your contributions comparing the books and the show. If you are going to keep writing here then you need to start thinking of your target audience as someone who has not read the books and does not want to know plot points that might feature in the adaptation as it progresses. If that is too difficult for you to comprehend then we can't work with you.--Opark 77 21:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but that means I only gave away one spolier, that Sack of Winterfell. Everything else I posted has already been covered in the series. Draevan13 22:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I just looked at over three dozen pages that all have book spoilers, yet only I get banned. So yes, I am being targeted. Draevan13 22:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I didn't deny that I was targeting you. In fact, I specifically told you that I was targeting you because I saw you breaking the rule. Is that clear enough? I'll say it again just in case. I am targeting you because you have repeatedly broken the spoiler policy just as I would target any editor who repeatedly broke a rule after being warned. You gave away that "one spoiler" multiple times and after being warned. We have a volunteer admin team to enforce the rules so we don't catch everything; if you see spoilers then tell one of us and we will deal with it.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jon Connington The question I ask myself when considering creating any new article is "Has the subject been established in the context of the show?" By that I mean did they appear, or were they mentioned, in an episode? Do they appear in the HBO Viewers Guide? I try not to give any credence to their significance in the books, because the show is a different continuity that may handle things differently. I think Tyrion may have established, in the show, that the Hand of the King position is particularly dangerous. If he specifically mentions the number of Hands that have been in trouble then that is probably just meeting the minimum requirement to include an article on Connington now. Even if we were to write an article about him we can only include things established in the context of the show in the body of the article, so it would be pretty short. I don't believe that the show has established his part in the Battle of the Bells, so we can't include that, except in the "In the books" section. Of course, the show is still running so the situation may change. A character being mentioned in the "In the books" section of an article does not affect whether they warrant an article here. I removed mentions of Lewyn Martell, Jon Connington, and Myles Mooton from the infoboxes of the battle articles you mentioned because the infobox is not for content from the "In the books" sections. Mentioning those characters in the "In the books" section is fine, but we should carefully consider if it is meaningful to a reader not familiar with the books. i.e. it might read better to say "sent Barristan Selmy and one of his sworn brothers from the Kingsguard" because the name Jonothor Darry is essentially meaningless to our target audience. My opinion is not the final word on anything here. If you disagree with me, or think something might be controversial, then I recommend involving the whole community. Usually we discuss things on the forum, but blog posts can work equally well.--Opark 77 (talk) 07:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :As Opark said. I do not believe Connington has been mentioned in the show or supporting materials so far, and he may not be (and he may not even appear, regardless of his importance in the books), so he does not deserve an entry. However, mentioning him in the 'In the books' sections where appropriate (perhaps in the Hand of the King and Stoney Sept articles) is fine.--Werthead (talk) 17:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thank you for uploading File:War of Conquest.jpg, however, it is not currently used to illustrate an article. Did you intend it to illustrate something? Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from "Valar Morghulis", to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) Please add this information yourself to images that you upload. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. We can't accept images that are not used for illustrating our articles so I have nominated File:War of Conquest.jpg for deletion. I will review it in 1 week to see if it meets our minimum requirements for inclusion. Please let me know if you need help fixing it up. I should also point out that it is very similar to our existing image File:Aegon balerion.jpg. I have also nominated File:Aegon6.jpg and File:AEGON I.jpg for deletion. These are more problematic here. As original art work we need the permission of the artist to use them. Do you know who drew them? Can you contact them?--Opark 77 (talk) 08:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I originally did intend to use it on the War of Conquest article, but I couldn't figure out how to upload it. As for my two profile pics, I just got those on Google Images, I don't know who made them. I just wanted to embellish my profile page. Draevan13 (talk) 14:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your reply. I have put File:War of Conquest.jpg into the infobox on the War of Conquest article. The first link in the previous sentence will show you exactly what I typed in the article page to achieve that, so might be worth revisiting if you want to add an image to an article in future. The best way to figure out how something is done on a wiki is to look at the code of an existing article in source editing mode; you can then see what code produces each element of the page. I appreciate that it is not straightforward and I am happy to help if there are other things you want to achieve but are not sure how. I have also added all of the required information to the image page at File:War of Conquest.jpg. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this for screenshots: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description. Or for special feature images the name of the special feature, a brief description and the category Category:Image (Special Features) rather than an episode category. For images from other websites I use this: Summary This is a promotion image of DESCRIPTION from WEBSITE. Licensing Category:Image (CATEGORY) Then I only need to fill in a description, the source and choose a category e.g. Category:Image (Actor).--Opark 77 (talk) 11:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Aegon6.jpg File:Aegon6.jpg is going to be difficult because we can't find out who drew it very easily. I have done a brief google images search myself and I think that you probably took it from A Wiki of Ice and Fire's article about the character, their page for the file is here. Unfortunately they have no licensing information on their page. I can see that it was uploaded by Skab there, but they are no longer active. I think the first step is to ask them where they found it. Which will mean registering for an account at Westeros.org. Do you want to keep pursuing it?--Opark 77 (talk) 11:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) AEGON I.jpg File:AEGON I.jpg is not used on any articles now. Do you want to try to keep it? I can tell you that it looks similar in style to the picture User:TheDragonDemands has on their personal profile, which I think is by an artist named Amoka.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki links Wiki links are made by adding double brackets around something. You keep making direct URL links - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Valyrian_steel?diff=54271&oldid=49184 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'm in Canada and stuck with a french keyboard, which doesn't have brackets. Draevan13 (talk) 22:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I made a direct link to show you the change in versions; don't link that back to my profile it misses the point of linking to the example.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC)